british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Take It or Leave It (2006)
Take It or Leave It was a game show were contestants were shown an answer with the question, and had to decide to either "take it" or "leave it" (hence the name of the show). It was based on a Dutch game show called Kies de Kluis (Choose the Safe). Format Two teams of two players each competed. One team was brought onto the set and given a brief introduction about a second team. They had to then decide whether to play against this team, or reject them in favour of a third team about whom no information was given beforehand. The first team would begin the game at one end of a 10-step path, while the chosen opponents sat in the "Sin Bin," a waiting area to one side of the stage. Main Phase The team in control was asked a question and shown an answer. They had to decide whether to "take it" or "leave it", based respectively on whether they believed the answer was correct or incorrect. If they chose to leave it, a second answer was displayed instead and they were automatically committed to taking it. One of the two answers was correct. Taking the correct answer or leaving the incorrect one allowed each team member to choose one safe from a set of 20 displayed on a video wall. Eighteen of these safes contained cash amounts ranging from 1p to £15,000. The two chosen safes were opened one at a time; if the first safe contained cash, the team could either add it to the game's final jackpot and move on to the next question, or reject it in favour of whatever was in the second safe. The remaining two safes contained "Booby Traps" which, if found, immediately forced the team to trade places with their opponents in the Sin Bin. Regardless of the outcome, the team would advance one step along the path. Leaving the correct answer or taking the incorrect one forced the two teams to trade places. Final Phase The team that reached the end of the path was confronted with six safes, one of which contained the jackpot; the other five were empty. They were asked five questions, each with the "take it"/"leave it" option as before, but were not immediately told which of their answers were correct. After all five questions had been asked, they were displayed in a random order, with any correctly answered questions being displayed first. As each question was shown, the team had to decide whether to play the answer they took. Playing a correct answer would eliminate one empty safe, but playing an incorrect answer at any time would end the game and send the team home with nothing. If the team believed one of their answers was incorrect, they could choose not to play it and were then given one chance to choose a safe; they won the jackpot if they found it, or nothing if they didn't. If the team answered all five questions correctly and chose to play every answer, they automatically won the jackpot. The safe values were as follows: Trivia Each show would begin with Arnold at the safes saying, "Ten steps, six safes and the chance to play for up to £50,000. It's all about making the right choice at the right time. Would you have the nerve to take it or leave it?" Take It or Leave It was originally meant to be fronted by Michael Barrymore, but Arnold was settled upon. The show was hailed as the next Deal or No Deal, but did not find the same success. It was filmed in the famous Pinewood Studios, where the popular James Bond movies have been filmed. During its original run, the show aired weekday nights at 21:00 on Challenge. Before the first two breaks, Arnold would give the details for a viewers' competition, much like Challenge's version of The Pyramid Game. This was during the first two series only and did not return for the afternoon repeats. The claim of a potential £50,000 top prize was inaccurate during the first two series, since the 10 highest amounts in the safes only added up to £48,750. In Series 3, some of the amounts were increased to bring the total up to £50,000. The highest amount won by any team was £49,300.50. The Channel 4 game show The Bank Job borrowed some of the format of Take It or Leave It. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Decision Making Category:Gambling Category:Foreign Formats Category:Challenge Shows Category:2006 premieres Category:2008 endings Category:Dutch Formats